I Will Be There
by butterflygurly10
Summary: What happens when someone threatens Domon's life? Who are they and what do they want?RD
1. I will be there

Disclaimer: No I don't own G Gundam or any of there characters. =( And I don't own Britney Spears "I Will Be There." This is my second fic so please review. Hope ya like enjoy! ^_^

I Will Be There

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two automatic doors open quietly in the silent night. Out through the doors walked a young woman around the age of twenty. Sighing to herself, she walked slowly to her car. `Man, am I tired. So many people came into the hospital today and I haven't had a day off in 2 weeks.' She reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it. She took her key out and opened the car door. The young woman got in the car, closed the door, put on her seatbelt, and started the car. 

She slowly made her way out of the parking lot. With her free hand she turned on the radio. The song on it made her focus on every word.

*Oh yeah 

You don't have to say what's on your mind 'cause 

I know where you've been 

Give it up and leave it all behind 

And let me begin 

Rain then thought of Domon and how she always knew what he was mad about and how she always stayed by his side.

Come and hold my hand 

Let me show how friends should be

I will make it alright 

Let me make it clear you can put your trust in me 

Yes I will be there 

When you need someone you just turn around 

And I will be there 

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know and 

I will be there 

When Domon found out that the Neo-Germanys fighter was really Kyoji (A/N I dunno if the SP is right! lol) Rain checked up on him and told Domon and comforted him.

Won't you let me make it up to you 

Now you know where I am 

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do 

Just to love once again 

Rain thought of Seitte and how she thought Domon didn't love her and how she was sorry for her dad's mistakes. 

Come and hold my hand 

Let me show how friends should be

I will make it alright 

Let me make it clear you can put your trust in me 

Yes I will be there 

Just take a stand 

I'll be here for you now and forever

Give one more chance 

To show you how much I care

I'll be there 

When you need someone you just turn around 

And I will be there 

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know and 

I will be there *

After the song finished, a single tear escaped from Rain's cerulean eyes. She realized how much Domon had meant to her and how thankful she was for him saving her from the Dark Gundam. After the tournament, Domon and Rain moved back to the colonies and bought an apartment together. Rain had become a nurse at the local hospital, while Domon was training for the next tournament. 

Rain slowly pulled up in front of her home and parked her car. She got out of the car and made her way through three flights of stairs. Finally reaching the door, Rain caught her breath and opened the door. To her dismay, she found Domon asleep on the couch with the TV. on. A tiny smile graced her lips and she couldn't help but giggle at Domon. `Aw he's so adorable when he sleeps.' She walked over and placed a blanket over him. She then placed a blanket on top of him and made her way to `their' bedroom.

`I'll be here for you now and forever Domon", she thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Slowly Domon awoke and looked over at the clock. " 12:45. Jesus Christ I can't believe I slept that long. He got up and walked over to his room where Rain was sleeping. Carefully he opened the door trying not to awake her. He slipped through and gradually slipped into bed next to her. She was sleeping on her side with her back to him. He rolled over and put his hand over her waist. Sleep took over and he fell into a deep slumber. 

All of a sudden there was a crash and then glass shattering everywhere outside the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh cliffhanger! Let me know if I should continue on with this story or just leave it like this! Please read and review and tell me what you think? And please be nice! He he thanks! 

^_^


	2. The Attack

Sorry I haven't updated my story. I've been pretty busy. My birthday just past and I'm finally seventeen and I got a tattoo. ^_^. Ugh, I also was busy on my senior health project where we had a baby and had to budget and stuff like that. I also ran out of ideas but luckily I was struck with one in school! Any who, thanks to all that reviewed. I thought it was horrible. I have very low self-esteem. It made me feel so good, and it means a lot to me! So in addition I hope you like this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. G Gundam. 

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She ran. Ran away from all the pain and left it behind her. Tears blurred her vision, but she kept on running. 'Just an experiment. That's all they see me as. Not a human being, but a lab rat. The only person that ever understood me was _him.'_ Right now, she didn't care where she was running to, just as long as she got away.

Unknown to her, she ended up in an alley with a dead end. Gasping for air she leaned against the cool, brick wall. She slid down, sat on the grimy walkway and put her face in her hands. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?", she said aloud. She remembered what they had promised her back at Neo-Sweden. The scientists at the lab said they would treat her better. But deep down in her heart, she knew it was a lie. But she wanted to believe them, seeing as how people change in time. She was wrong though. Dealing with that and the lost of her first crush, she moved on.

After a few weeks of being heartbroken, she decided that she rather move on then feeling sorry for herself. She let go of Domon, knowing in the back of her mind of the reason why. She knew how much Rain cared for him and vice versa. She was jealous at the fact that she didn't have someone like that. Someone that really cared for her and treated her like a human and not like a child. 

Although at the age of eighteen, Allenby was as strong as the other gundam fighters. After the tournament, she had become lonely. With nobody around to talk to, she usually walked the streets looking for something to do. 

Allenby was about to raise her head to look above at the sky above. Right when she did, a fist connected with her jaw. Slightly dazed, Allenby tried to focus her vision around her and to see the person that hit her. Instantly she placed her hand on her left jaw. She gawked at the person in front of her. It was a tall man around 5'11, dressed in black, standing in front of her. She couldn't make out the face because of the mask. 

"Where is he?", came a low, gruff voice from the man above her. She looked up at him and spoke meekly. "W-Who?" "Where is Domon Kasshu you fool! Where does he live?", he said growing more aggravated. "I would never tell you where he is. He's my friend and I would never betray him!", she said hastily.

He put his hands at her throat and dragged her to a standing position within moments. With his hands at her throat, he pushed her up against the wall fast and hard. "Listen now and listen good. If you don't tell me where Domon Kasshu lives, I swear to god I will beat you until your dead."

Shocked with fear, she couldn't move or speak. Tears were escaping from her teal eyes, making their way down her cheek and onto the ground. 'Please forgive me for this Domon.' "H-h-h-e l-l-lives t-t-t-here." She pointed to the building across the street from the end of the alley. "Thanks toots, but next time you better not make me repeat myself." And with that he punched her hard in the stomach. She screamed in pain after the punch. She fell hard onto the ground holding her belly. Watching with amusement as she fell, he then proceeded to kick her hard in her stomach again. Satisfied, he left her like that in the darken alley.

Immobilized with what just happened and after being both punched and kicked in the stomach, she tried to piece it all together but ended up just crying. She wished that the end was near so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. Allenby then fell into an unconscious sleep.

~*~*~ 

Walking down the street with his hands in his pocket, whistling, Chibodee was a happy man after winning another boxing match. After the fight he decided to go for a nice, relaxing walk to ease his mind. Passing an alley, something crumpled up on the ground caught his attention. 

He ran to the end of the alley and was surprised to see what was lying there. He looked down at the unconscious Allenby and noticed blood emerging from her mouth. He gently picked her up and took her to his place. Soon arriving, he wiped up the blood from her mouth and placed her lightly on his bed. He grabbed some blankets and laid them on top of her. He then went and fell asleep on the couch.

(A/N: I should finish here but I'm in a good mood so I'll write a little bit longer!)

Morning soon came. Chibodee had waken up and decided to check on Allenby. He made his way to the room and looked in. She laid peacefully sleeping. A small smile tugged at his mouth. He turned around and was contemplating on what to make for breakfast.

Allenby woke up to the bright sun shining in her face. She slowly opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and she sat up and pain surged threw her body. All the memories of last night flashed in her head. "Where Where am I?", she asked herself.

"Your in my bed sleeping beauty. Feeling better?", came a soothing voice from the doorway. "O", she shyly replied. "What happened to you last night anyway?" "Oh my gosh. DOMON!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I'm going to stop there. Please review and tell me what you think. Got any ideas with my story please tell me because I'm going to have to use my brain cells and get creative. Sorry about the cliffhanger! Enjoy ^_^


	3. Stranger in the Night

Disclaimer: * Breaks down on both knees sobbing * I have a confession. I don't own G Gundam. Do you still love me though? But I do my idea for this story! * Puffs out my chest and walks around proudly * 

My most humble apologies, my brain decided to stop functioning but luckily I got hit with an idea for this chapter in English class! So I hope all of you will enjoy. I've been pretty busy lately too. I know you don't wanna hear about my lame excuses but I must tell you that yesterday I went on a class trip to New York City. Yup, I know all of you are jealous! *Grins evilly! (I think that's a word! hehe)*

I Will Be There

__

Chapter 3: Stranger in the Night

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

After beating up Allenby, the mysterious man headed towards Domon's apartment. There he stood in front of two apartment complexes. 'Damn bitch. She didn't tell me which one is his.' Using his judgment, he went to the building on the left. He jumped in the building, making the glass from the window shatter everywhere.

Both Domon and Rain woke up instantly at the sound of glass breaking. Rain was quite shaken from this. She turned to Domon and said with panic written all over her face, "Domon, did you hear that? What do you think happened?" "I don't know Rain, but whoever they are, their gonna get their asses kicked now.", he said sternly. 

He proceeded to get out of bed and into his usual attire. He went over to Rain, leaned in and gave her a loving, reassuring kiss. She was caught off guard by his sudden actions, but soon found she was kissing him back. He began to lick her lips, asking for permission. She then opened up for him and he took pleasure in tasting her. She tasted so sweet to him and was like a drug to her. He just couldn't get enough of her. Soon both their tongues were in a war for dominance but the war between them wouldn't be won anytime soon. 

Trying not to forget he had to go outside and find out what happened, he sadly pulled away, both panting for air. "Don't forget where we left off.", he said huskily. She slightly blushed at him and giggled at his sly comment. Then turning serious she whispered to him, "Be careful". He nodded and replied, "After I shut the door behind me I want you to lock it. Don't leave this apartment until I come back. Got it?" She nodded her head to his crucial request.

"Remember that I will always love you."

"Oh Domon, I love you too.", she said with tears filling her beautiful, azure eyes. 

He walked over to the front door and put his right hand on the doorknob. He kept it there for a while and turned around to give Rain a loving, genuine smile. He winked at her, causing her to turn three shades of red. Without any other words being said, he opened the door and walked down the flight of three stairs. Remembering what Domon had told her; she got out of bed and locked the door. She then began to walk over to her bed waiting for the return of her lover.

__

* Outside * 

Finally, Domon was now standing in front of the two apartment complexes. He looked around, for anything that looked unusual. Glancing to his right something caught his attention. He walked to the alley between the two buildings. He found glass shattered all over the ground. He bent down to put up a piece of it. Funny, how something so delicate could cause cuts if you applied the right amount of pressure.

He gripped the glass tightly in his hand; causing several cuts and the blood was flowing steadily out of them and tracing down his hands, landing on the ground in a pool. Without any warning, a fist connected with the back of Domon's head. The unexpected punch caused Domon to loose his balance and his vision temporarily. He turned around and was face to face with the dark, hooded attacker.

He gave Domon an evil smirk and soon threw another punch at him. Domon, now aware of the situation, moved to the right of him, the punch missing him by mere inches. He grabbed the man's wrist and kneed him in the stomach. This quick action made the attacker to fall to the ground, holding his belly in pain. 

"So, you must be the jerk who broke into the apartment. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." He proceeded to kick the man in the side a couple of times. Before Domon did it again, the man grabbed his foot and yanked on it, causing Domon to fall to the ground hard. He quickly got to his feet before Domon even had a chance to make a move and walked over to Domon. He put his foot hard against Domon's throat, causing him to gasp for air. 

Domon put his hands around the man's foot, trying hard to get it off his throat. The man looming above he started to laugh a sinister, malicious laugh. Due to the lack of air, Domon started to fall in and out of consciousness.

A neighbor of Domon's passing by looked between the alley and saw what was happening. He ran up to the stranger and punched him hard in his right jaw. This action caused the man loose his balance and fell against the wall behind him. Domon saw the opportunity to regain his composure and got to his feet and started taking in deep, sharp breaths. 

"Thanks Theo.", Domon said in between breaths.

"Anytime pal.", Theo replied. He then walked out of the alley holding his head up high knowing he at least helped out his neighbor and leaving Domon to finish his business with the man.

His anger rising to an all time high, Domon walked up to the guy and punched him with all his might straight in his face. Cracking could be heard through the alley and Domon knew that he broke the guys nose. Blood now steadily pouring down his face, the man tried to lunge at Domon but to no avail. Domon easily dodged his attempted and pushed his face against the wall causing it to smashed. Doing so caused the man to crack his skull open. 

After banging his head on the wall, the man fell onto the floor. There he laid unconscious, his face against the cold hard ground. Surrounded around this man, was a big pool of blood. Curiosity got the better of Domon because he wanted to find out who this guy was and who sent him. So, Domon walked over to the guy and flipped him on his backside. To his disappointment, a mask was covering the attacker's face. 

Domon needed to know whom this punk was. How dare he attack the King of Hearts and think he could get away with it. And to think he could have been after his beloved Rain. He shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to think about life without Rain by his side. He pulled off the cover and gasped at who the mysterious person was. Shocked beyond belief, he threw the mask down, and walked backwards not believing whom the attacker was. He felt his back hit the wall, and he slid against it sitting on the cold, dirty ground. Tears formed in his eyes, his body shuddered with the shock he just received. 

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoops another cliffhanger! I'm so evil! ^_^ So who do **YOU** want the attacker to be? I have a couple of ideas in my little brain, but I like to have feedback in the story. To whoever requested more romance (sorry I forgot your name but I will put a page where I will thank everyone who review my story for their support), hope that will be good enough for now. I will try to get another chapter up within the next month I promise. Please read and review my new story "Troubled Thoughts". It's my first Inuyasha fic. Well, I really hope that you like/enjoy this chapter. Feel free to e-mail or anything! ^_^


	4. AN

A/N: Okay, I lost some motivation for this story big time. Yes, I did make Allenby weak, but you kinda gotta understand that when you have an emotional break down, you can't perform at your physical best. Believe I had one and I couldn't even punch my brother when he tried to choke me. Cough Cough. And the dude Theo, he was a neighbor and I got bored and wanted to throw in my own character! Sorry if I confused anybody! 

In addition I still haven't decided who the bad guy should be. Maybe I can make it Wong and describe how he survived the explosion? I don't know I need help. Please can somebody give me a couple of ideas. So until then I'm not gonna update for a little bit. Feel free to e-mail if you get any ideas. Hopefully I'll get struck with one, but until take care! And thanks for all those who took their time and reviewed my story! It made me feel really good. I know I'm a bad writer but I'm trying my best to make the stories okay. Hope everyone had a good holiday and got everything they wanted! =)

Xoxo, Leigh 


End file.
